Irregularity
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: Two warriors from a mystical world have come to take care of the last remaining threat to their homeland. Shrouded in mystery is their true purpose, with Soul Edge's fragments scattered around, have they come as saviors or something far worse. Harbingers?
1. Twilight

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Calibur or any of their respective affiliates

Had this on my Computer for a long time, hope you enjoy.

Irregularity

Chapter I

Twilight

* * *

The rain falls with no remorse, drowning everything it touches in its sweet decadence. The young man running across a clearing can feel its suffocating embrace. He thrusts the waterlogged cloak upwards as if to protect the jumbled and bloody mass in his arms. The mass then lets out a whimper letting him know its dire situation. He scans the rock wall before him in an effort to find some relief from this damnable weather.

'Why was she…'

He curses when the mass lets out a high-pitched screech. Eyes quickly dart faster as the sound of thunder becomes prevalent. He then spots a crevasse carved into the mountain by the sheer luck of peripheral vision. The distinct sound of his boots meeting the sodden terrain grace his ears. Beads of sweat slowly trickled across his brow as he runs to close the distance.

The crevasse eventually widened into a small circular space, where miniature stalagmites and stalactites that prevented him from moving further into the already darkened enclosed space. With the light of the pale moon he began to scan the area for bramble and flint but came up empty. All he could do was stand there in the darkened area with a bloodied shivering body in his arms.

Feeling the squirming in his arms, shakes him out of his reverie. He then finds a spot on the ground not covered in sodden earth and sits with the mass held tightly to his body. Much of the body in his arms was covered with thin but deep lacerations. What could have dealt these blows to the young woman bleeding onto his lap? Was this due to…

Grabbing a knife hidden on his person he threw back the hood of his cloak, releasing blonde hair into the night's embrace. He then brought the knife behind his neck cutting off the protective head-wear from his cloak. Scanning her body he calculated the most dire injuries she had suffered and began dabbing at the blood with the damp cloth in his hand. Finding a large gash on the side of her bare midriff he began to apply pressure to the wound, only to find that the gash ran deep and disappeared into the white garment covering her legs.

He then chanced a glance at his cloak and cursed. Deflated he looked out into the rain and back to the form huddled in his arms already on the verge of hypothermia. Her body becomes limp and with that he makes up his mind. Modesty be damned.

* * *

_A petite young woman knelt in a clearing, the setting sun, fast approaching. She was garbed in a ceremonious outfit consisting of a green blouse-like piece and a lower piece of white silk or cotton that covered most of her legs. The woman tensed as she felt a malicious intent floating in the air overtake her. Brows became furrowed as she knew this presence. What was once caring and embracing, was now replaced with a sort of insatiable hunger. A silent prayer made its way past her lips as she tried to console it._

_Sadly this was not to be, as the malicious feeling physically lashed out, leaving a small knick across her cheek. Slowly like a predator the feeling gave off an unusual aura of mockery. It tore at her core that the entity that she had prayed to and sacrificed for, was now lashing out at her. Pleading to the entity once more, she was graced with the wind's sickle scrape entering through her clothing and slashing at her thighs. The priestess falls forward with only a hand separating her from the green grass._

_She feels faint as she glances at the copious amount of blood exiting her body. The corrupted voice of the wind enters her ears, staining them with their foul words._

"_Just break, there's nothing left for you to do."_

"_Why are you…" came the wind priestess' response._

"_Family slaughtered, village burned to the ground," it taunted._

_The young woman struggles to stand and staggers backward as she puts a hand to her heart, her eyes already glistening with tears. She feels a change in the air, as if the wind had yet to deal its final blow. A sound of howling graced her ears, ripping through the wind's cacophony of destruction. Her eyes dart across the landscape to the rock wall near the entrance of the forest and into the setting sun and dark masses above it. _

_There amidst the twilight of the sun stood an unearthly wolf, strange and unreal markings over its face. A metal cuff on its left front leg and its snarling presence as it lifted its nose in recognition of some unseen force. _

_The young priestess' last thoughts, before she succumbed to an in between state of consciousness, were that of which the familiar presence the wolf-like creature beheld. It reminded her of the sweet musky smell of the forest and the times when she would journey outside of the village and play near the forest with her faithful companion Alun. Everything turned dark as she stumbled to the floor, free of the wind's choking embrace, but not from the blows that she had gained, and slowly she drifts into a semiconscious state._

_She can vaguely hear herself scream as she drifts back into consciousness. The feeling of weightlessness overtakes her as she feels a hand grasping onto her bloodied shoulder. The sound of heavy panting tickles her ear as she is rocked back and forth in a strong embrace._

* * *

Clouded eyes gaze far out into the sea of light, jarring her senses.

"Kulti…" sounds an unfamiliar voice.

Her eyes become clear as a tuft of blonde is present to greet her. She brings her head back and soon regrets it as she meets the wall haphazardly and closes her eyes in pain. Feeling a somewhat soft hand on the back of her head she opens her eyes to see the bluest of blue staring at her with concern.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this area's languages." he said while removing his hand from her head and scratching the back of his neck.

"English is fine," she muttered with a weak voice while noticing the slight joy the man had when she revealed this bit of information.

The priestess looks around to see bluish black not to different from the color of her hair, marking the walls and stalagmites littering the enclosed space she found herself in. Her eyes soon refocus on the blonde haired man in front of her, garbed in a assortment of different styled cloths. His attire spoke great volume to her, it let her know that he appeared to be some sort of rancher or farmer from a near village. She was lucky enough that she was so close to civilization in this remote region. Her eyes then drifted off his body and drifted over hers.

Alarmed at her state of apparel she quickly grabs the black cloth to her side and covers herself. Maybe luck wasn't on her side as she noted her bandaged chest and the cloth that protected her most private of regions visible to the naked eye. Frightened her eyes scan the man sitting on the floor across from her, his eyes seemingly oblivious to her current state of undress.

"Why am I…"

"You were freezing, I also had to redress those wounds," he said pointing to an exposed thigh wrapped in black cloth.

"You…"

Her accusation halted as she smelled something to the side of the stranger. It smelled of some type of broth and spice mixed within. She blushed a deep crimson when she heard her stomach growl and saw the approaching stranger with something in his hand. It was a ladle of some kind wreaking of spiced fish and soup. She made a motion with her head as if to deter him, which she soon regretted as her lips met the hand that was clutching the bottom of the ladle.

Giving her an awkward glance he lowered the ladle to her lips and motioned for her to open her mouth. Grudgingly obliging she let the warm liquid trail down her throat. She soon felt a drip of the soup escape across the corner of her lips. She stared in amazement when the stranger just wiped it away with a thumb across her cheek.

"Here take this, its water," stated the stranger pulling a canteen from behind him.

"You lost a lot of blood,"

"Why?"

Hearing this, the stranger became confused.

"Well when you lose a lot of…"

"No, why are you doing this?" she queried pointing to a silver pot behind the stranger.

"You were injured," he replied without hesitation.

Feeling truth in his words she grabbed the canteen in his hand and began to drain it of all its water. Surprising even herself, she went forward and grabbed the ladle in his other hand and approached the silver pot. Something about the calmness he exuded, gave her bravery enough to leave the black cloth on the ground as she continued to consume the soup.

Just as soon as she finished eating, the stranger slumped to the cave floor and gave her a somewhat cold stare. Looking off into space for a while, the blonde stranger reached behind himself and pulled out a green looking garb and started redressing himself in the tunic before the young woman. Surprised, she looked away before seeing a quick image of toned muscle flash before her eyes.

Her breath quickened when she heard the sound of steel being sheathed. Chancing a look at the stranger she was witnessed with a fully clad warrior with a shield and sword strapped to his back. She watched him exit the cave without the pot that she was currently tending to. She saw him falter at the cave's crevasse.

"Don't worry, I won't be needing that where I'll be going," whispered the man looking at floor before him, and away from her.

"Oh and don't bother with Soul Edge," he mentioned, speeding up her heart rate.

"It'll consume you,"

Panicking the young woman looks to the somewhat dry clothing next to the pot and begins to search it frantically. Finding not a trace but an empty silk pouch she gets up and approaches the man leaving the cave. She rushes when she sees him squeeze out of the entrance.

Unaware of her advances, the young man stumbles when he feels his heel dig into stone. To make matters worse he can vaguely feel a hand grabbing onto his shoulder as he falls out of the crevasse into the open sunlight on his back. He feels a foreign pressure against his chest as he blinks away the spots from his eyes. He soon pulls at his hair finding it to be an unfamiliar bluish black. His body soon becomes rigid when he feels a pair of small mounds of flesh against his chest. Looking up he sees clenched eyes and cleavage dancing before him.

Just as he was about to help her get up, that is until he felt a searing pain come from nowhere.

'_Damn it'_

He saw the cause as he looked down and saw her knee pushing unforgivably against his groin. As if matters couldn't get any worse, he hears chuckling coming from the forest path behind him. Covered in ceremonious clothing of the Shiekah tribe, awaits his traveling companion. Mirth and a hint of something else plays at the sparkle of the warrior's red eyes.

* * *

Next Chapter: Journey to Athens


	2. Journey to Athens

See first chapter for disclaimer.

Irregularity

Chapter II

Journey to Athens

* * *

He gave a knowing glance to his partner when he heard footsteps behind them crunch against sodden leaves. She was following them yet again, she didn't know of their dire situation and lack of time. This wasn't a game, lives could be lost, so it didn't come to a surprise when the figure with red eyes doubled back, causing the girl to stumble backward and onto her posterior.

"Do you think this is a game?" questioned the figure with a somewhat forced bravado.

The weird symbol on the warrior's clothing seemed to add an extra layer of mystique as the young girl inched further onto the stump of a tree. The beating of her heart increased when those eyes prevailed to her something else.

'_Heartache, loneliness, and determination'_

She could feel herself biting her lower lip as she was consumed with staring into his eyes. Slowly but surely she could feel a deep sense of infatuation for this stranger, an infatuation that both terrified her and thrilled her to her inner core. She found the man's face to be quite effeminate for a man, which didn't help her in trying to still the rising heat she began feeling.

"You do not know of the terrible things to come," barked the warrior.

Shaking her head she withdrew the elbow blades attached to her hip and placed them in the air in front of her. The warrior in green steadied his friend's shoulder and positioned himself between them.

"Listen, we're not looking for a fight…"

"Then give me the shard," retorted the young girl.

Sighing, the man turned towards his friend and signaled something. Looking back to the young girl he stabbed his sword into the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you persist…"

A sudden hissing sounded in the distance and the green warrior picked up his sword and withdrew his shield from his back. The young girl then felt the trembling of the earth as the other warriors frantically searched the brush for the intrusion.

"Nightmare's army," whispered the warrior with red eyes.

"Link, take the girl they're after the shards," stated the warrior forming hand signs in front of his face.

The girl then watched as she saw a concern filled glance pass between the two. Then she felt a sudden pressure towards her midsection which was soon followed by an intense light and darkness.

* * *

_She walks amidst the embers a cacophony of burning timber and scorching grass can be heard. She sees a warrior in black facing what appears to be a mountain of garbage. He slowly turns around and grins at her, his eyes were merely red orbs that marked his face. She can see blood splotched over the tips of his ash grey hair. _

_Her breathing quickens when she takes another look at the pile behind him. What was once a pile of garbage; now appears to be a grotesque collection of bloodied corpses. Some of the corpses could be seen still shielding their loved ones bodies. Even more grotesque were the corpses of lovers who had obviously consummated their relations prior to their deaths. Sweat mixed with blood as the man before her looked to the ground before her._

_To her horror she followed his line of vision and saw a trembling half robed form clutching at her sandals._

"_Talim…."_

"_Talim…."_

"_Father... is that you?" _

"_Why did you forsake us?"_

* * *

"Wake up," whispered a voice.

A deep sense of nausea flooded her consciousness as something was thrust under her nose. It was a foul smelling aroma jarring her back to reality and into the face of the warrior named Link. She felt something faded with it, something important. She could see burning embers in front of her; slowly eating away at the kindle under it. The warrior's appearance appeared to have changed as to that of the attire he was wearing before, a dingy looking garment covered by cloth of foreign design. Cerulean eyes brought the campfire light upon his face and illuminated several scratches across his cheek, while the pale moon hung overhead.

'Ears… foreigner…?'

"It seems you got your wish," uttered the man as he tampered with a rather effeminate looking kettle.

"Wha…"

"They've got your scent ingrained with ours," sighed the man as he continued tinkering with the kettle.

"How could they…"

The man just lifted a torn ribbon soaked in blood and after a few seconds dropped it into the fire underneath the kettle. Sudden realization dawned on her face as she remembered the events that had transpired. Her head then darts all across the small clearing they were in, and into the trees encased in darkness all around them.

"Don't worry they're gone for now, Sheik made sure of that."

"Sheik..?"

"Uh, oh that's right we never introduced ourselves."

"My name's Link and my friend with the red eyes' name is Sheik."

'Red eyes'

He seemed unsure of whether he had phrased that right or that's how it appeared to her. Studying his face once more she noticed that his eyes appeared moist.

"Um…"

"Oh, Talim," she replied with some disdain.

'Had he been crying'

"Is he okay?" she asked with a level of tenderness and concern.

"Um… Who?" he asked, confused.

"Your friend…" she retorted foregoing any tenderness.

"Oh Sheik, h-he's fine," responded the man caught up in this tidbit of misinformation.

"Then where…"

Seeing the man point to a single tent that she had not noticed until now had put her a little at ill. Was she that oblivious to the things around her or had those bouts of unconsciousness been the cause. Already approaching the tent she heard the man behind her warn her about not going in. Being the kindred being that she was, she dismissed his warning in concern of the red eyed warrior and parted the tent. The same blinding light she had witnessed before engulfed her.

A flash of a bareback surprised her once the light faded, in which she immediately turned around blushing. The folding flaps of the tent snapped against her face as she stayed transfixed in the dark tent. She can feel her heartbeat increase by the second. She did have the opportunity to see lit candles positioned next to a cot and the bloody bandages near it.

"What's wrong? It's nothing you've…" came Sheik's rather effeminate voice.

He slowly turns around expecting something else but instead he sees the back of the young interloper.

"What're you doing here?" squeaked Sheik.

He immediately begins forming multiple hand signs and is soon rewarded with his augmented form.

"I was worried," she replied.

"Get out," he barks half clothed.

Did she see something she wasn't supposed to?

Sheik turns to the back of the tent and mumbles what appears to be a curse in a foreign language. Fully clothed Sheik then calls to the young girl.

"We're traveling to a place called Athens; if you cause any problems on the way there I won't feel obliged to care for you anymore."

"What's your business in Athens?" asks the girl fearful of an answer.

How many times did she have to suffer? Were they looking for her in particular? Yet none of these questions were answered as Sheik gave his response.

"That is none of your concern," he whispers, passing her frame to open the tent.

The breath of air slowly caressed her skin, stunning her in the now darkened tent. Pulling away at the flaps she finally made headway and popped out from the tent to see the warrior sipping something from a cup on top of a log. She sees the other warrior setting his shield and sword next to his already released bedroll.

"Hey Zel.. Sheik… uh wake me up for my shift…"

"You… yeah sure," answers Sheik.

The young girl looks toward the man with the teacup in his hand noticing a tea stain on his attire. She sees his eyelashes part between sipping the tea and can't help but think that something is amiss.

"You're sleeping in the tent," he states.

"But…"

"Don't argue if you don't want to become food for the wolves,"

She looks into his cold gaze and can't help but resign to her fate as she walks to the tent.

Talim rips into the loaf of bread that was placed conveniently before the cot and can't help but listen as whispers reach her ears.

* * *

"_Come on she's probably asleep…"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know very well why."_

"_Ilia's not here."_

"_That doesn't make it right and plus your body…"_

"_You know I can change that, you don't have to be such a prude."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"_

"_The creatures were destroyed, come to bed already."_

She chokes on the bread before downing it with a nearby canteen. What's going on? Were they lovers? Curious to what they're saying she sits on the cot with her ears glued to the tent's smooth fabric.

"_Please stop, that voice is getting on my nerves, Zelda."_

"_You're no fun," sounds a feminine voice._

"What…" Talim hears herself whisper.

"_I have no need in indulging your fantasies."_

"_She doesn't have to know."_

"_You know, it's kind of hot with you so close…"_

"_It's your fault I can't dress normally; consider it penance for your stupidity earlier."_

"_Huh wha…"_

"_You should be glad that the girl didn't recognize you for the other."_

"_I never realized…"_

"_Hyrule and this land have different constraints on time."_

"_Ok I get it, be more careful. Oh and where did you get that weird suit from?"_

"_Both it and the secret arts were past down by our servants since before the twilight…"_

"_S- Sorry I didn't mean anything by it."_

"_It's okay I've moved on since then."_

* * *

The trio progress on through the woods, their paths and goals unknown to one another. The girl known as Talim takes furtive glances between the two, suspicious about their motives concerning the shards of Soul Edge along with other things.

"The Shards…" she whispers.

"Hmm," grunts Sheik with a furrowed eyebrow as he turns around to see the downcast eyes of their new charge.

"They'll grant you power, but at a price…"

"Keep walking and don't bother us with such trivial information."

Sheik speeds up ahead of the small group and continues at an even pace. The young girl creases her forehead in anger as she sees the man named Link with a smile on his face while scratching the back of his neck.

"Excuse him, he gets mad very easy," he whispers.

"I'm not mad," is Sheik's far off response.

"Come on it's only a two day walk to Athens," he adds as he runs to catch up with his partner.

For some reason unbeknownst to her she fastens her pace to match his.

* * *

An odd looking traveler stumbles into a town, hunger and strife marking his face. A crazed look can be seen in his eyes as one of the city guards approach his wobbly frame. He pulls out a dagger as the foam starts to drip from his mouth and shakes the dagger at the guards. One brave soul successfully disarms the crazed man and proceeds to overpower him.

"You'll all suffer before the sickle…" he cackles.

The guard lets out a curse as the man flails in his arms successfully hitting him in the jaw. Stunned for a moment the guard watches in horror as the man picks up his forgotten spear. The other guards rush the man just as he plunges the blade through his chest.

His dying words come out coarse and congested.

"Angels of doom come calling…"

"…no mercy," he finishes as the others wipe away his blood from their armor.

"Damn it, clean up this mess we don't need another crisis on our hands," calls one of the guards.

The guards carry the bloodied body away from the town's streets unaware of how relative the crazed man's words would become.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please feel free to review**

**Next Chapter: Another Side, Another Time.**


	3. Another Side, A Different Time

**See first chapter for disclaimer**

Another Side, A Different Time

* * *

"_Where are you going?"_

_The man takes his lips off the strange musical instrument and looks at the disheveled blond before him. Her knees marked by the rugged terrain while her face clearly shows her emotions. He finds it hard not to meet her eyes as he is plagued with the memories they had shared in this world. After a minute or so he motions his head towards the two broken blades imbedded in the ground._

"_So you're just going to leave, just like that."_

_Just as it appears he is about to speak he is interrupted._

"_After all we've been through, after all we've done," she adds emphasis by placing a hand against her abdomen._

_He dares not look her in the eye for he knows what his consequences will be. _

"_How ironic, I always guaranteed my sister that I would never become like her, and now here I am begging for that kind of life."_

_A chanced furtive glance is doomed as he witnesses her tear streamed face. He opens his arms trying to console her but is soon pushed away._

"_Don't…just don't… Do you even understand me?"_

_She combs a hand through her hair willing herself to remain calm, sadly she allows a few tears to break her visage. She sees the green clad warrior look down at his boots, obviously ashamed at his actions. _

"_I'm s..."_

"_Don't you dare take back what we had..." she cries punching him square in the chest._

_He exhales albeit a little roughly into the cold night air. The punches she delivers in his direction lose focus to which she is just but a sprawled mess staining his attire with her tears. He feels himself on the verge of whispering sweet promises into her ear but catches himself before he does. With his form pressed against her frame he can't but help feel himself not wanting anything else but her presence in his life. Suddenly a switch went off as he felt a miniscule tremor from her body, he knows the cause but only now is he able to take it all in stride._

_He finds the tragic irony in what he was about to do and decides against leaving his child fatherless. His hand soon clenches the almost forgotten ocarina in a tight grasp and watches it fragment and shatter in his palm. The look on the woman's face pulls at his heartstrings as she graces him with that forever enduring smile of hers._

"_I would never dream of," he finally relays. _

_The couple soon embraces releasing their emotions and inhibitions as their flesh seemingly melts together in their passion. Neither notices the darkness growing away from his feet or if they do they fail to notice the fact that the only light shining on them is that of the pale moon, making it impossible of casting a shadow so large._

_The man takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger and begins placing chaste kisses along her cheek and neck. She mentally chides herself as she lets a moan flow free from her lips and into his. She begins to feel herself growing somewhat feverish due to his gentle caresses seemingly unaware of the impending danger._

* * *

The young girl stares at the red eyed warrior before her, a hint of suspicion and something else residing in her mind about the young man. She's keeping an eye on the warrior as she helps finish making the final preparations in clearing the small camp site. She raises an eyebrow at the pair of warriors as they go in different directions to go bathe. She's witness to a flash of something as the red eyed warrior's eyes become somewhat forlorn in appearance as they focus on the other warrior, which quickly change to indifference as they go to their individual locations.

The smell of the wafting river engages her nose as it travels through the wind. She contemplates meditating amidst the wind but sadly finds herself deciding against it due to possible outcomes that may trespass because of it. She finds herself pacing around the campsite for a few moments until she stops, her feet positioned in the direction of the red eyed warrior. Every fiber in her being is begging her to remain rooted to that spot but her feet have other intentions. Curiosity turns the slow trot into a delicate and quiet waltz towards the warrior. The sound of a splash doesn't deter her as she creeps amidst the brush unaware or seemingly uncaring of her obtrusive behavior.

She becomes confused as she sees bloodied bandages across the bank, her view shrouded by a very obtrusive brush. Pricking herself against thorns she takes the brunt of it as she scans the river for the man in question.

_'Talim,'_

Her body turns in all directions in response to the voice but to no avail she finds no one. That is until her eyes happen to roam over the form of a beautiful woman in the process of bathing. She tries to look away but finds her eyes ensnared by the woman's ethereal body in the morning's light. The image reminds her of a Greek painting the name seemingly unimportant at the time. The young priestess can't help but feel ashamed as she studies every curve and contour that the woman possessed. The golden hair gives her the feeling of a shocking revelation but of no recollection of what. Jealousy and a sinking feeling welled deep within her as her eyes once again roamed over her body.

_'Was this their game?' _she ponders, hands tracing over the blades at her hip.

_'Talim, they're laughing.'_

_'That they may lay with whatever whore that came their way.'_

The young priestess feels herself clutch the elbow blades very tightly as her knuckles whiten in response. She can hear the wind blowing through her ears as she mentally depicts how she can carve into the beautiful woman's body. She waits for the man known as Sheik to appear so that she may show him the level of her swordsmanship. Minutes pass as she is left unsatisfied as her target does not appear.

_'How dare he toy with my feelings!'_

Realizing her line of thoughts she sheaths the blades at her waist and puts a hand to her forehead, willing the thoughts away. As the young priestess makes to leave she turns around only to feel a fist at the small of her back and both of her arms stretched out behind her. She can feel naked wet flesh against her back at the same time her arms are on the verge of breaking. Wet hair tickled her ear as the attacker soon made herself known.

"I don't know why I allowed him to have you follow us," sounds the feminine yet harsh voice.

Confused the young girl struggles to put two and two together.

"W-who are you?" she asks as she feels her arms tighten under her captor's grasp.

"Don't play the fool, you know very well who I am. I'm not like my friend and his obvious lack of perception on certain matters."

"What are you...?"

"It's obvious what you were trying to do here."

The young priestess' heart beats rapidly due to the accusation and the fist digging into her back.

"Even though I'm not an animal I can sense your arousal as clear as day. Don't fuck with him, or I swear I'll end your life in the blink of an eye.

She can hear the possessiveness in her tone but her thoughts are to jumbled to process them that is until she finds the connection.

"You're Sheik aren't you?" she whispers, realization dawning on her.

Her attacker fails to make a retort as the out of place form of the other warrior approaches the two. Questions riddle his face as he notices the two and how they're positioned. Wiping away the moisture on his face with some cloth, he wipes a little harder as if to confirm what he's seeing is in fact happening not just some fiction of his imagination. Letting the cloth fall around his shoulders, he methodically traces the attacker's arms effectively releasing the young girl. He then takes both of the attacker's hands into his own and faces the young priestess.

"Her real name is Zelda, and she's my fiance."

A sudden emptiness engulfs her as she stands flabbergasted at the pair, unable to speak. For some strange reason she feels her anger boiling over as she stares at the only male in the trio.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. Feel free to review.**


	4. Retrospect

Disclaimer: See first page

Irregularity

Ch 4

Retrospect

* * *

_The young man runs to his village a single person lingering on his mind. His heartbeat quickens when he sees her form walking with Epona at her side just outside of the village._

_'Has she heard...?'_

_He prays to the Goddesses that she hasn't but his short-lived dream soon crashes as she glances behind her to see him running in her direction only to resume walking with Epona. At least he knows why Epona didn't answer his calls, she was always loyal to Ilia first. Catching up with the pair he reaches for the girl's shoulder only to hear her call out to him._

"_How long?"_

_He then matches her pace as he lets out a, "huh?"_

"_Link, don't pretend I'm as naive as you may be, but judging by the way you were running to meet me here I could only assume that you knew that I knew about the engagement." She looks to Epona eagerly looking for some counsel in the mare's eyes as they trek about the path to the village._

"_I.. wanted to be the one to tell you..."_

"_What? That she forced you."_

"_It wasn't a romantic engagement, It's just Hyrule..."_

"_All for the sake of Hyrule?" She eases the beautiful mare to stop moving and turns around to face him completely, an angry expression marring her otherwise pleasant face._

"_Do you honestly think I don't know of Hyrule engagements, that they require a written contract to conceive a child upon engagement. Are you really that dense?"_

"_Please you have to believe me it was the council that..."_

"_Please, I know that our harlot of a princess has her eyes set on you."_

_The young man grabs at her hands squeezing them tightly._

"_Why would you...?"_

"_Let go!" she yells surprising the stoic warrior._

"_I...love you, only you," he whispers not quite believing himself in the process. _

_These words reach the young woman, whether it is out of desperation or not she latches onto the young man. Little does she know the slight revolting feeling he gets at telling her this fallacy. He'll soon remember the way her face takes on a sickeningly looking smile as he later tells her about another quest, the way she repeats, "he loves me," over and over like a mantra will put him on edge but shall fail to give him pause as he'll depart from her grasp._

* * *

A quiet breeze blows by the trio adding to awkwardness of it all. The warrior in green walks in front of the other two, seemingly oblivious of the tension lurking in the air. His mind on other matters, he looks to the horizon to witness a glorious city of marble. On arrival, the wondrous statues take him by surprise by their sheer girth and splendor. Suddenly, everything passes him by in slow-motion as he traverses through the crowd, a loud beating within his eardrums persists as he turns to his comrades. He see's their motionless bodies in awe of the scenery around him. A sudden laugh enters his ears as he then quickly unsheathes his sword and readies his shield. Nostalgia engulfs his senses as he sees a figure emerge from a marble building approaching his direction. Covered in shadows as if the light fears his presence the figure approaches him ever more.

The figure suddenly disappears from the green warrior's view only to reappear in front of him and touch the shield clenched in his grasp. He looks down in wonder as he sees a bare hand resting against his shield, once removed he notices the indentation in his shield before it becomes more pronounced and turns into a deep bowl-like indentation.

He watches on edge as the shadowy figure steps back and and tilts its head careening its yellow orbs for eyes as well.

"**No, no, no that's not right," **comes the figure's guttural voice.

"Who are you and what have you..." The warrior in green finds himself unable to speak as the figure raises two fingers in the air.

"**It might sound the same but it's not the one I'm looking for."**

The warrior tries to lift his feet but can't as he feels as if they're bounded by iron. The mysterious figure faces away from the constricted warrior and disappears into the ground leaving nothing but black wisps on the street. He watches as things around him begin to speed up and return to normal, he witnesses his companions move down the pathway in awe as if nothing had happened, all of a sudden he begins to feel a tightening within his chest and looks on as his own hand of it's own accord flattens across his chest. Deprived of any respite he feels himself flung through the air toward a crowd of burly Athenian men.

Dispersing the bulbous crowd the young man gets to a sitting position scratching his head all the while not realizing a thick set denizen was marching his way.

* * *

I had to inform Zelda that it was near but the whole ordeal had left me a bit unbalanced as I tried to regain my balance. The sharp blow to my stomach a moment later did not help matters either. I felt bile rise to my throat as I fell to my knees but I was able to stave it off. It appears I had angered some giant as the behemoth's own stature blocked out the hot sun from my view. Stunned, I watched the man shout in my general direction, pointing at me with his oversized digits. I quickly got up and dusted myself off searching for where my party had taken off to, only to have the man clutch at my throat.

I tried to call out to Zelda but I could only gurgle the saliva already in my mouth. All the shapes within my vision soon began to blur still no sign of Zelda within my sight. On the verge of losing consciousness I heard an unfamiliar cry from somewhere beyond my vision.

"Link!"

All of a sudden my body falls to the ground out of the man's grasp and as I look up I can see some ethereal figure with a blade to the man's neck. Her long golden hair falls against her back while also accentuating her beautiful face. I'm speechless as she effortlessly knocks the man to floor watching him flee from the area. The intense look in her eyes confuses me, I mentally curse when I realize the recognition in her eyes. This woman recognizes me from somewhere meaning we were closer towards our goal. I can only hope that my look-a-like wasn't too involved with this woman. I clutch at my throat trying to ease away the pain only to look at the woman from my crouched position, she's nearing me and suddenly I'm at a loss at what to do. While she closes the distance I become aware of her somewhat haunting stare.

* * *

I could feel her stare on my body and it did nothing but sent shivers down my spine. The cloak over my disguise did nothing to deter her eyes. Sure I had felt the wondering eyes of men in my homeland even the eyes of some of the old men on the council. I had learn to avoid the stares long ago but for this woman I felt a mix of being perturbed and flattered at the same time. Though it was more unsettling than flattering I couldn't help but join in on the furtive glances going on between us. I could feel her shoulders inching towards mine and I couldn't for the life of me detach myself from her.

Suddenly we stopped moving whether it was of hers or of my own accord I couldn't tell, but as I was about to scold her I felt her rush towards me and engulf my lips with her own. I couldn't believe what was happening, her hands were pressed against my shoulders as she tried to deepen the embrace. I could feel her tongue scrape against my teeth begging for an entrance, an entrance that I was finding it hard to deny as time went by. My hands wrapped around her waist of their own accord keeping her frame pressed tightly against my own, that is until I hear an unfamiliar voice cry out a name. It was a name I was familiar with yet the one that spoke it is what gave me worry.

I soon took hold of the girls shoulders and pushed her off as if she held some sort of illness. "No," I tell myself as I see a figure with a blade approaching Link. It didn't occur to me at the moment of how he ended up so far away from our location but the only thing on my mind is his safety. Reaching for the daggers on my person I'm witness to the strange woman engaging him in an awkward embrace. I can feel my blood boil as she puts her arms around his neck. It wasn't the importance of our mission, nor the consequences if we failed our mission that rested on my mind, but this moment in time. I screamed at myself as I urged my body to move in their direction yet I'm stricken motionless.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER LEGACY


	5. Legacy

See first chapter for disclaimer.

Irregularity

CH [5]

Legacy

* * *

_The midwife scurries through the small abode almost knocking down the woman in labor's niece and nephew. There's a soft cadence of raindrops falling on the roof giving the young woman a sort of metronome to time her breaths. Clean and pristine is the humble abode excluding her in-law's workbench area. She focuses her line of vision on the small and only window of the house waiting for something to appear. Her sister having gone to fetch her lover and her own, left her with nothing but the frantic midwife and two skittish children, she could only breathe on as the contractions intensified with fervor. She watches on in dismay as the stocky woman trips over her own feet spilling the pan of water in her hands, wetting her sister's once beautiful hand knotted rug. _

_The young woman struggles to control her breathing as she watches the midwife fumbling with the towels and pans. She hears footsteps beyond the door and waits with anticipation when finally her lover comes barreling through the door sodden with clumps of hay attached to his body. Was it not for the increasing contractions she probably would have shared a laugh at his attire. Rushing to her side he clasps her hand in his, calling out to the midwife to tend to his lover. Finally the midwife makes it towards her with a full pan of water and starts making preparations for the the birth. The young father-to-be squeezes his lover's hand while wiping away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead. They share a simple look, simple yet defining of what they are to each other._

_It pains him to see the pained expression on her face as the midwife begins to coach her. The expression is somewhat alleviated when she sees her sister and in-law opening the door drenched completely in water from the now encompassing torrential rain outside. He feels his hand squeezed and returns the gesture as he looks lovingly at her and at the same time kissing her cheek reassuringly._

_The young woman in labor suddenly cries out as the midwife tells her to push in an effort to deliver the baby. Her lover remains steadfast as he lets her use him as a cushion on which she can use to support herself. She lets out another pained yell as she proceeds pushing as the midwife instructs her further._

"_It's crowning, take it easy, keep breathing,"_

_'Take it easy'. The young mother to be almost feels like strangling the fumbling woman but soon focuses on more pressing matters. After what seems like an eternity both parents are blessed with a beautiful baby girl. The mother looks towards her lover with tears on her face as she cradles the beautiful baby in her arms. He has a similar look of adoration to go along with his beaming smile._

_As soon as the baby is held out to him there's a loud banging at the door to which Rothion approaches the door. Just as his hand clutches the door, the door in question flies off its hinges blasting Rothion away, leaving him unconscious with the wooden door on his frame. Everyone's eyes are glued onto the figure at the door, transfixed by the mysterious shadowy figure. _

_Breaking out of her trance Sophitia is the first one to react as she runs towards her husband's workbench to retrieve one of his finished pieces. Before even clutching at the blade she is flung across the room crashing into the floor destroying some of their statues in the process._

_Cassandra watches her lover in horror as he moves almost in slow-motion towards the shadowy figure._

_Before he's even halfway to the intruder he stumbles to his knees, blood spewing from his mouth. Cassandra watches the intruder's yellow eyes bore into her lover's as he approaches the fallen warrior._

_She is able to discern the visible smirk that he adorns as his face becomes more clear._

"_**You just had to prolong this, didn't you? If you had only left then you would've saved me a long time looking for you."**_

_The man's only response is to spit out the blood collecting in his mouth staining his own hands in the crimson liquid. He looks up at the figure, realization hitting his face already knowing what he must do. He makes the preparations while hiding his actions as the figure looks towards his lover._

"_**Hmm, never thought you'd be the family type, nevertheless now that you've complicated things further..." **His smirk grew wider as he continued his sentence. **"I'm going to have to kill your child."**_

_The figure approaches the man's lover grinning as she shields the baby in her arms trying to keep him at bay. He suddenly stops as he feels a hand at his left boot, turning around he sees the man in question holding up his hand smeared in blood. His face suddenly falls as he notices the sigil on the ground._

"_**You..."**_

_Before the figure has time to react the blonde warrior slams his bloodied hand against the ground. A blinding flash envelopes the two._

"_Link!" she screams but sadly as the light fades there is no trace of her beloved. _

_The only sounds that can be heard are her child's cries and the loud thunder causing tremors within her soul._

* * *

Sizing up my form she quickly closes the distance and kisses me on both of my cheeks and finally on my mouth all the while with her arms around my neck. Short as they were I cursed myself for two things; the first for being discovered and second for yearning for a kiss once more.

"Hurry, follow me," she calls after breaking from our somewhat awkward embrace.

She proceeds further down the street until she notices my missing presence.

"Come on your beloved is at the bakery," she adds hoping to convince me.

She stops amidst the cobble floor and waits for me to follow her.

"Your daughter as well."

As soon as those words left her lips a cold shill took refuge deep within my stomach. My palms became sweaty and my heart continued its crescendo almost to the point of physical pain. The ramifications if my partner knew were simple yet dire.

So he followed her, a sense of righteousness resonating in his mind at what he must do. He watched his partner's face disappear into the crowd as he trailed after this 'goddess' in front of him.

* * *

Next Chapter Conflict


End file.
